


【俊八Junhao】Everything From A to Z

by lisays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: //都是用英语写，可能同一字母不止对应一个单词，也可能不按顺序来。//莫得词汇莫得语法，不定期更新的随笔。//This series is all in English. I might not follow the alphabetical order or assign only one word to each letter.//Please be aware of potential grammar mistakes, wrong diction choices, and different settings for each chapter. Various warnings may apply to each chapter; I will put a note for them if necessary.





	【俊八Junhao】Everything From A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> //都是用英语写，可能同一字母不止对应一个单词，也可能不按顺序来。  
> //莫得词汇莫得语法，不定期更新的随笔。
> 
> //This series is all in English. I might not follow the alphabetical order or assign only one word to each letter.  
> //Please be aware of potential grammar mistakes, wrong diction choices, and different settings for each chapter. Various warnings may apply to each chapter; I will put a note for them if necessary.

**A stands for “Ambiguity”**

“Do you think I should get a girlfriend?” The8 asked casually.

Jun was out of words.

Why wouldn’t you accept me? He almost burst out. The young boy who had not even known how to say “sorry” in Korean, who had followed him everywhere like a small fluffy cat, and who had always needed to be taken care of, could now look directly into his eyes without standing on tiptoe. Had he already grown distant from me?

His hopeless, one-sided love was coming to an end.

“No.” Jun chewed the bitter word on his tongue before spitting it out like a piece of gum. Afraid that The8 wasn’t clear of what he said, he even picked up the courage to repeat again: “Please don’t.”

“Why? You have to give me a reason.”

That made sense, but Jun was sweating heavily. He felt that his head was even dizzier than it was on the rollercoaster. Should I say it? Should I not? Then how would I hide my prejudice towards all the girls who have a crush on The8, given that I had made it so obvious?

Ouch. Jun thought. Even his stomach started aching as if it was the last day of his survival. Tomorrow, no, two minutes later, everything would be different. The8 would either throw a fist at him (which, hurts af), or slam the door and run away from him. So what was he thinking when he said “no”?

This would be the most stupid and rough moment in my life. Jun made a devastating conclusion for himself. He closed his eyes.

“Because I love you.”

Silence was expected, yet not such a long period of silence. He tried to blink at last, hoping that The8 was not holding back a punch just to let him die with open eyes. Actually, The8 was still standing in front of him, eyes glowing and leaning forward.

Wow, then it’s either a punch or something else. There’s no such thing as a third option, just like how there’s close to no space in between the two people.

“Aren’t you waiting for a kiss?” That was The8’s voice.

Jun’s brain finally stopped functioning as a butterfly landed on his lips.

I could die at this moment. That was the last thought on his mind.

**TBC.**

*I didn’t mean to put Forever Young’s vibe in there but…things can happen.


End file.
